The Hamtast Valentines Day!
by TonyTaponi
Summary: Pashmina, Sandy, and Penelope think Bijou is truthful and invite her to spend the night and figure the whole problem out. We finally tune into Lauras Valentines Dance. This is for HB readers. Boss will get his girl. PG-13 because of people.
1. Hamtaro

Tony Taboni here! This is my first ever Hamtaro story. I've written a couple Sonic stories so check 'em out an' review 'um!  
  
The Hamtast Valentines Day  
  
"Morning, Hamtaro!"  
  
"Heke?"  
  
Hamtaro pokes his nose out of his sleeping box and sniffs the air.  
  
"Hiff-hiff. . . . . . . .oopa!"  
  
Hamtaro jumps out of his bed and runs to his food bowl, in which Laura just filled with fresh sunflower seeds.  
  
"I'm so excited," shouted Laura, "Valentines Day is in two days! Two Days!"  
  
"Valentines day?"(thought Hamtaro) "Oh yeah! That day when everyone gives each other presents, cards, and look all funny-like."  
  
" This year we are having a dance at school! I wonder who Travis will ask to the dance? Well, one thing for sure is that he won't ask me. (sigh) "  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that! I have a funny feeling that he will ask you, Laura! Maybe Roberto, too!"  
  
"Well anyway, I have to go with Kana to the mall to find something to wear. Bye, Hamtaro! Don't escape!"  
  
"Bye-q, Laura! I'm sorry, but I have to go to the clubhouse. I'll be back though. I promise!"  
  
Hamtaro opens the door to his carrier, scuttles across the room, runs behind the dresser and through the hole in the wall, tickys down the roof to the drainpipe, and slides down. He lands on Brandy's head.  
  
"Catch ya on the flip-side, Dawg!"  
  
Brandy all of a sudden he wakes up and watches Hamtaro disappear into the bushes.  
  
It was a beautiful day; the sky was a brilliant shade of light blue. The clouds were almost pure white. It's funny how the clouds looked as if they were solid enough to dance on. The February air was chilled and rough when blown against the cheek or nose. When stepped on the snow made a crunching noise as if the ground were screaming in agony. Hamtaro was delighted to find himself in the tunnel leading to the clubhouse. The change in temperature was noticed right away as it went from a bone chilling cold to a, more spring time breeze warmth. You see, it was warmer under ground in an insulated tunnel. Hamtaro was glad to be away from the cold weather. . . . and yet . . . . he was saddened that such a beautiful day had to wasted.  
  
Hamtaro was a friendly and courageous hamster. He liked to help his friends and solve their problems, even if he was a bit clueless all the time. When that tunnel ended, he took a glimpse of the sky as he went down another tunnel that started in-between three rocks at the base of a very old, very ancient, giant of an oak tree. At the end, he found a door.  
  
The clubhouse door.  
  
Hamtaro turns the knob and . . . . . . 


	2. We're havin' a party!

"What the heke is going on here?"  
  
"We're having a party!" yelled Cappy.  
  
He was running around throwing pink hearts everywhere. Cappy was usually very shy. . . but obviously not today.  
  
"A party?" Hamtaro curiously asked.  
  
"Well Pashmina's owner June is having one at her school. Pashmina told us and now we are decorating for our own." Explained Maxwell.  
  
He was a tall and very smart ham-ham. When you had a question, it was better to ask Maxwell right away.  
  
"Laura's having one too!"  
  
" Well . . . . . Laura and June both go to the same school."  
  
"What's going to happen?"  
  
"Well, we're having a dance of, of course, there's gonna be food, valentines cards, and presents!" said Boss. Boss was a tough wild hamster. He could be mean and bossy sometimes, but when he felt sad or depressed . . . he would show it. Overall, he was just a big softy, and a good friend. Kinda like a gentle giant, Hamtaro always thought.  
  
"I'm bringin' the music!' exclaimed Howdy 'How about I bring some Korn! Get it! Then I'll be bringing food and music at the same time! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"I'm like cutting out these paper hearts." (by the way Howdy that wasn't really funny) said Sandy  
  
"I'm decorating the walls with the hearts Sandy is making." Pashmina stated.  
  
"Ookwee! Ookwee!" piped Penelope  
  
Howdy was a hamster that liked to keep things tidy and neat. He makes jokes, but he's the only one who ever laughs at them. (except me and Danette, we laugh at them because they are so stupid) Sandy is an athletic hamster. She loves gymnastics. Pashmina is a good- natured ham-ham. She loves her scarf and is fond of flowers. Penelope is like a little sister to her. Penelope is a baby hamster that can only say 'Ookyoo' or 'Ookwee'. She wears a blanket over her head because she's very shy. She loves to be around Pashmina.  
  
"I am in charge of zee's balloons." said Bijou  
  
Bijou was the most popular ham-girl. She came from France and had the best fashion sense. She knew what went where when they were rearranging the clubhouse when that flood came. She always wore ribbons in her hair, mostly blue. Hamtaro thought that her ribbons made her look pretty. Her fur was always soft and well groomed. He thought she smelled great, too. She had pretty eyes. They looked like two shinning black abysses that could suck any boy-ham into them. That was absolutely no understatement. Deep down, all the boys liked her, but she didn't know. There was only one boy that caught her interest, and that was . . . . . . . . .  
  
I know how much you guys like cliffhangers so I did another! I'm really supposed to be doing my homework now but I really don't give a flying rats ass. (that comment made by Danette) I would like to say thanks to: Jonathan The Caveham, CrystalRose1192, Ryuujin, and Kiway for reviewing! If ya like Sonic read my stories! 


	3. Explainations

"amtaro, vould you like to 'elp me?"

"Sure!"

Hamtaro was excited. This would be his first dance ever! BUT WAIT! Just who in the name of sunflower seeds was he going to give a valentine to?! He looked around the room. He couldn't give one to Sandy, she was going out with Maxwell. He couldn't give one to Pashmina, Howdy would get mad. Penelope was too young, Pepper was Oxnard's girlfriend, Hannah liked Dexter, Sparkle was mean, Auntie Viv was way too old, Diamond was not really his type, and Bijou was…wait a minute…BIJOU!!!!!! He could give Bijou a valentine as a 'thanks for letting me help you blow up party balloons' card! (or maybe, just maybe, it was because Hamtaro had a secret crush on her)

"Remind me why I'm helping you get ready for this thing again?" complained Sparkle

"Your helping us because we're gonna let you sing at the dance. And because we are having a King and Queen of Hearts Competition." said Oxnard

"Oh yeah! That's right! I'm singing!" And winning that title with Hamtaro! Replied and thought Sparkle

Oxnard is Hamtaro's best friend. He always carries a sunflower seed with him and he eats constantly. (can't blame him though, food kicks ass!) Sparkle had an attitude like poisoned chocolate cake. She was sweet, but she was really evil on the inside. She thought that she was the prettiest and that all the boys liked her.

Panda was building the stage for the ham-hams that performed. Panda looked like a panda bear and was a carpenter. He made the plans for the Ham- Ham Fun Park.

This was going to great! All their friends were coming from far away! Jingle, Pepper, Hannah, Omar, Stucky, Sabu, Françoise, Herbert, Auntie Viv, Elder Ham, Chef-Ham, and Nin-Ham. Jingle and his pig friend Herbert are traveling poets. Or at least Jingle is. Jingle rhymes and Herbert fallows corn trucks. Hannah is Howdy's childhood friend. Pepper lives with Dylan, Oxnard's owner Kana's cousin. Omar is a rich look-a-like of Snoozer who lives in the Middle East. Stucky is always in a pipe piece. Sabu and Françoise are free and have little kart that has various knick-knacks to buy. Auntie Viv and Elder Ham are the oldest hamsters. Auntie Viv travels around the world and Elder Ham falls asleep. Nin-ham is a ninja in training. Chef-Ham is a good cook that can make anything out of sunflower seeds. Sunseed Salad, Sunflower Tea, Fillet Sunflower Seed, Sunflower Seed Under Glass…you name it, he made it.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours. The bright morning turned to a golden sunset. All the ham-hams were back at home so that their owners wouldn't have a chance to miss them.

Tony: Well…I know it was kind of a pointless chapter but I had to put something up for Jonathan the Ham/Cave-Ham. I'll write more soon!


	4. The Evil Sparkle

I did that chapter last night so some people wouldn't start a riot or say that I never update. (right Danette?) Well, I'm sick and I just finished watching Blue's Clues Christmas Special. I have nothing else to do so I'll write another short chapter for you people.  
  
"What do ya think, Hamtaro? Is it me?" Laura was spinning around the room in a blue kimono. It had beautiful embroidered pink roses on it. It was the same one she wore to the Summer Festival. The kimono had a pink sash around the waist. She had clogs on her feet and had a bun in her hair.  
  
"You look great, Laura!" Hamtaro responded  
  
"Tomorrow Kana, June, and me are going to Kylies house right after school to make Valentines! Hmmmmm . . . . . . . I wonder if I should make glittery cards or ones with funny sayings in them?"  
  
"I would personally choose the funny ones . . . . but that's just me!"  
  
"I'll figure it out! 'Night, Hamtaro!"  
  
"Good night, Laura!"  
  
Day before Valentines Day  
  
We are at the clubhouse where Hamtaro and his friends are making Valentines and asking others to the dance. Their friends from far away are here too. Oxnard with Pepper, Maxwell with Sandy, Pashmina with Howdy, Penelope with Cappy, Diamond with Dante, Dexter and Hannah, Herbert and Françoise (weird), and Elder Ham and Auntie Viv. Chef-Ham, Nin-Ham, Stucky, Omar, Sabu, Snoozer, Jingle, Boss, Panda, Stan, Sparkle, Bijou, and Hamtaro are all alone so far. Sad, I know.  
  
Hamtaro is helping Bijou make some last-minute balloons. Sparkle comes up.  
  
"Hey, Hamtaro!"  
  
"Oh! Hi, Sparkle!"  
  
"Do you know who your giving a Valentine too?"  
  
"Yup! I sure do!"  
  
"Do you know who your asking to the dance?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"^_^;; Well . . . . . then I think you should ask who ever your giving the Valentine to, to the dance!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Don't you have something to ask me?"  
  
"Hmmmm . . . . . . . I dunno."  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask the girl you're giving the Valentine to the dance with you? (I have this in the bag)"  
  
"Oh yeah! Hey Bijou!"  
  
"Oui, 'amtaro?"  
  
"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Yes! I would love to, 'amtaro!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr!(I HATE Bijou! I have to find a way to get rid of her! Hmmmmm . . . . . . . that's it! I've got it! Bijou won't be around tomorrow to go with Hamtaro! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!)  
  
Tony: Holy Shit! What the hell is Sparkle up to! I need help finding girls for Chef-Ham, Nin-Ham, Stucky, Omar, Sabu, Snoozer, Jingle, Boss, and Stan. I think Chef-Ham is married with children so I dunno. Bye! See ya next chapter!  
  
P.S. Read Love Sucks for the hell of it because I got two reviews. One likes it and one didn't. You don't have to like Sonic, but it's like a little love story. 


	5. Super Glue and Saki

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

"Sasha, sasha, sasha."

Sparkle quietly makes her way to Bijou's cage. She takes a small bottle of super glue out of a little handbag.

"Ha! Bijou won't be able to dance with Hamtaro tomorrow because she will be in her super-glued-shut-cage!" Sparkle says to herself.

"Umm…Sparkle? 'Eez zat you?" A voice whispers.

"Hi, Bijou! (Darn it!)"

"Vat are you doing 'ere?"

"I'm, uh, just wondering how you are!"

"At (looks at her little ham-ham clock) three in zee morning?"

"Well it was urgent! You must feel well for tomorrow! You have a date for goodness sake!"

"Well, I guess your right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile the boys have snuck out of their cages and are having a party. It is going to get weird ladies and gentle-hams!

"So, Hamtaro, buddy, how about you tell Bijou that you don't want to go to the dance with her, and then you suggest me to her?" asked Boss.

"Why would I do that?" replied Hamtaro.

"Here, guys!" exclaimed Howdy.

"What the hell is that? Is that a warm barrel?" questioned Maxwell.

"Well what 'd ya expect! It's sapposed ta be warm! It's Saki!" yelled Howdy with glee!

"What do we need Saki for?"

"What do we need Saki for? What do we need Saki for!? A party isn't a party without it, Dexter!" (Howdy)

"Yo, Dudes, this is sweet!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's a party now!" smiled Boss as he pulled up a seat and grabbed a cup of Saki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

5 minutes and 15 BAC levels later. (BAC Blood Alcohol Concentration)

Maxwell is laughing hysterically.

" And then, and then, and then he, he says to me 'Where's the toe?' (laughs retardedly)"

"Wow, man. Maxwell is wasted. Look a bunny rabbit. Hop, hop, hop, hop…Stan is imitating a rabbit. He is just jumping up and down like he was on a pogo stick. And folks, there is no rabbit in the room.

"(burp) My name is Cookie. I like eggs. I also like pie. Pie is good. When I eat pie, I feel really good about myself. It makes me feel pretty." Boss is now wobbling around with pie.

"bus ith a funie un" mumbled Oxnard.

"What was that, man? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Lookit that silly monkey! He's dancin' in the window." Stan points to, not a window cause there is none, a vase.

"bus ith a funie un" Oxnard repeated.

" You know what I think? I think that Oxnard said that Boss is funny." Said Hamtaro.

"You can unda'stan' 'im? WOW! HAROLD'S A GENIUS! " Maxwell is now drooling all over himself.

"Whoo-hoo! You know what? There is this thing on my stomach and I don't know what it is. What is it?" asked Cappy.

"I don't really know. I but I have one, too." Stated Dexter.

The question goes around the room until everyone says that they have one too.

"Lemme poke it." Says Hamtaro. He then sticks his finger in his belly button. "It's like a little hole…"

"Ew! Don't like do that you thilly goose!" Maxwell says with a lisp.

"No! Stay here with me! You can't go, Barney! NO!!!!!!!! I want to see that spinney rainbow thing again!" (Stan)

"I think we all need to eat something." Says Jingle.

"tha sunds lec a gud dea" Oxnard mumbles again.

"What?"

"I think that he says that sounds like a good idea." States Hamtaro.

"I'M TELLIN' YA PEOPLE! THIS GUY IS REALLY SMART! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW SMART HE IS! O-M-G!" (Maxwell)

"That's simply why I suggested it." (Jingle)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So then I said to her…" Sparkle is ranting. She has been for an hour.

Bijou is frequently mumbling "Ah-huh. Ah-huh." But she doesn't stop. She just keeps talking and talking about pointless crap! Bijou falls over asleep.

" Yes! Now I can finish my work!"

Sparkle goes over to the cage door and opens it. She takes all of Bijou's ribbons, even the one's in her hair. She replaces her makeup with some charcoal. She takes a marker to Bijou's face and get's out of the cage. She superglues it shut

As Sparkle is going home she adds, "Ha! Now nothing can go wrong! What a perfect night it is! A deed is indeed done! 3" (evil laughter)


	6. Bijou Is Sick

Disclaimer: I own like, no Hamtaro characters. Except the exception for about two which belong to my cousin.  
  
It is Valentines morning.  
  
"Well, Bijou! I have to go now or I'll be late!" Maria explains as she hurriedly slips a treat through the cage bars and goes out the door.  
  
"Au revoir, Maria!" yawned Bijou.  
  
Bijou retrieves the treat. She will give to Hamtaro. It was one of those LM Little Kisses Small Animal treats. The fruit kind. It's a little wafer cylinder with a hole through the middle with white cream in it. She collected all three flavors to give to Hamtaro today. Banana, blueberry, and strawberry. He was going to love them!  
  
She gathers the treats and tries to open the cage door. It is stuck. Damn it! Stupid fucking door! Open! Open, damn-it-all!! She was gonna put the treats out there while she got ready but I guess it will have to wait! The door felt like jamming! She puts the treats down and goes into her pink plastic house.  
  
"I guess I have to get ready!" exclaimed Bijou. "Hm? I though I put the ribbons I was going to wear today right here! Oh well. Maybe I dreamed it up!"  
  
She opens her ribbon box and sees nothing but two different ribbons. Green and pink both with yellow polka-spots.  
  
"I can't wear these! They don't match! I'll look like kid dressed in their best clothes in the late 1980's and early 1990's! GOD NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She put them on any way, because she has nothing else and the bedding chips are to short. She gets out her make up. She puts it on and looks into her compact mirror.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell! Now I look like a chimneysweeper from the late 1980's and early 1990's! Damn it!!!!!! Is that a marker circle around my eye!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bijou is pissed now.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Morning' Hamtaro!" yelled Laura. "It's Valentines Day! Gotta go bye!"  
  
"Bye Laura!" said Hamtaro. "I have a dance to go to!"  
  
He goes back in his plastic house and gets out some ribbons. They are shiny new blue ones. He bought them off Howdy the other day. He put them in a box and leaves for the clubhouse.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Everyone is at the clubhouse except Bijou. They are doing some last minute things. They food is being put out and Oxnard is being chained up until the party starts. Sparkle has been near Hamtaro the whole time, buttering him up.  
  
"Where is Bijou?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
"She told me to tell everyone, especially you, that she wasn't feeling well and couldn't make it." stated Sparkle.  
  
"Aww . . . . . ." Everyone sighs.  
  
"But we should have fun anyway cause that's what Bijou would have wanted!" (Sparkle)  
  
"I guess that would be correct." said Panda.  
  
"Bijou isn't here, so she won't be Hamtaro's date, I fear!" rhymed Jingle.  
  
"That is absolutely right, Jingle! Maybe I should go and accompany her this evening so she doesn't get lonely! :)" Boss said happily.  
  
"NO! I mean um, no. You can't do that Boss she wants to be alone." Sparkle lied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive! Told me herself cause she knew that her handsome Boss would want to go see her!" LIED Sparkle.  
  
"Well I guess I will take someone else!" said Hamtaro.  
  
"I guess you will! Who will you take?" (Sparkle)  
  
"I guess I'll take you. There really is no one else." (Hamtaro)  
  
"YES! IN YOUR FACE, BIJOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stares at her.  
  
"Um, ha ha! Just kidding!"  
  
I am having a big writers block. I need to get this back to a normal Hamtaro story. Get more like the show again. But the boys were wasted and I thought it would funny! I am going to change the title of this story to "Hamtaro's Hamtast Adventures". I will tell you this again for a few more chapters so this stories fans will know how to find it. It still has "Hamtast" in it so I guess that helps. Or just put me on your Author favorites list and find it later. Cause if this is on your Favorite Stories List I don't think you could get to it cause the name will be changed. Just wanted to say that. All right! Good night people! I sleep now! This has been a part of my New Chapter Day/Night. 


	7. The Devious Sparkle

Disclaimer: Shut up! Just.....shut.....up.....  
  
I decided that I'm not changing the title. It will be a pointless title. I AM SO SORRY! My computer died. Seriously I'm not kidding you. I saved all my stories on a disc. The computer went to the shop. And it died. So all this new crap had to be put into it and today I finally got internet access. By the way, it's like June 21, 2004. I thought I should tell you that. Yes....ok....on with the story!  
  
"Oh no!!! Zis eez not 'appening!! Vhat vwill 'amtaro think!" Exclaimed Bijou while pacing the length of her cage.  
  
She stops at her water bottle and hits the metal ball with her paw. She gets a few drops of water and washes her face. She repeats this process for a few minutes until she is satisfied. She goes to her mirror.  
  
"Why!!! Zee make-up came off but zee marker smudged!! I got to get out of here!"  
  
She runs to her cage door and tries to open it. But nothing happened of coarse.  
  
"Vwhat ezz zis!" She sees the glue. "How horrible! Eet eez a glue of some sort!"  
  
She tries to chew some of the glue off but it is horrible. Not only is it starting to hurt her teeth but it tastes seriously bad. After about a half- hour she sits down in defeat. She cries to herself. All she did was open a small hole inbetween the door and the cage base with the help of an air bubble.  
  
"Sparkle did zis! I know eet! Who else would. Why would she do zis! I never did anything to her!" She pauses for a few minutes. "I am not going to stay here and be a victim to her prank! I swear on 'amtaro I will get out of here!"  
  
She runs into her house and gets out a bobby pin. She puts one end into the hole and pushes down as hard as she possibly can.  
  
"Hey, Hamtaro! This is for you!" Sparkle hands him a small package. It is pink with an orange ribbon.  
  
"Oh wow, really? I love presents!" responded Hamtaro almost immediately.  
  
"I know you do Hamtaro. You see, I'm a girl that knows what guys like. I am very special." Boasted Sparkle.  
  
"Hey, wow! It's backpack!" He exclaims while slipping it on.  
  
"See! Now you have something to put your little adventure things in!" Sparkle told him "And you could also put picnic supplies in it when you take your favorite ham-girl out for the afternoon!"  
  
"That's really cool! Thanks a lot!"  
  
A little while after that, Hamtaro finds himself near the snack tables. Oxnard is like pigging out while Panda talks to Hamtaro.  
  
"So she got you something? On such short notice? It's like she planned for it to happen...." Stated the highly inquisitive Panda.  
  
"Don't be silly, Panda! She simply wanted to give me something. I kinda think I should repay the favor but I have nothing but the present for Bijou. Ya think I should give it to her?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
"Are you crazy, boy! That present was for Bijou. Give Sparkle something else if you have to give her anything."  
  
"I have nothing else."  
  
"Then just give her the stinking Bijou present."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I almost got eet!" Bijou yelled over the screeching of metal bars.  
  
The cage door flies up then slams down with a loud 'CLANK!'. She grabs Hamtaro's present and flies out the window. She gets to the clubhouse door and then.....  
  
"Oh thank you, Hamtaro! The ribbons are not exactly my color, but they will do!" Sparkle ties Bijou's present in her hair. "What do you think?"  
  
"Wow! You look pretty, Sparkle!" Hamtaro replied.  
  
"Is that what you really think?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well that's what you should think! Now kiss me, Hamtaro!"  
  
"HEKE??????"  
  
Sparkle grabs Hamtaro and gives him a great big kiss. At that moment the door opens . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Bijou can't believe what she is seeing.  
  
"'amtaro! Nooooo! She doesn't mean it!"  
  
The kissing stops and everyone looks at Bijou and her marker face.  
  
"Whoah buddy! Thank is seriously messed up, dudette! I'm not really diggin' the new make-up." Stan shouted out to her face.  
  
"Sparkle! Eet vwas her! She did eet! She glued my cage shut!" Bijou replied.  
  
Everyone turns to face Sparkle.  
  
"Atata! Um....no.....NO! She's lying! Why would poor little young me do anything like that! You know me Hamtaro! I wouldn't!" Sparkle pleads. Puppy dog eyes included.  
  
Bijou insists that she is correct. "No! Vwhy vould I lie! She did this! She's evil!"  
  
Hamtaro replies. "You know what I think? Since Bijou has always been truthful we can trust her word . . . . . . but even though Sparkle has given us some trouble in the past, I don't think she did it. Sparkle is not evil. She as good a hamster as Bijou is. So I am going to believe Sparkle this time." 


	8. We'll Figure This Out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.  
  
Whoa! Take it easy! I was gonna fix it! Note to self: I won't do any more cliffhangers.  
  
"Vwhat!" Bijou questioned Hamtaro's reply.  
  
"That's right honey, he believes ME not You! Ah Ha! wink" Sparkle sticks her face in front of Bijou.  
  
"But I don't under-! Blue ribbons . . . . ."Bijou wears a look of sadness.  
  
"Yup! Hamtaro asked ME to the dance and gave ME a present! Doesn't that make you sad ?" Sparkle puffs out her lower lip and pretends to be upset but her eyes are joyful.  
  
"Is Bijou really lying?" Cappy asked Maxwell.  
  
"Hamtaro thinks she is . . . . . I'm not sure if she is though . . . . ." He replies.  
  
Sparkle grabs Hamtaro's paw. "Come on sweetie! Let's go for a romantic walk by the lake!"  
  
"Ok, Sparkle!" Hamtaro leaves with her.  
  
"I'll dance with you if you want Bijou." Boss offers.  
  
"No." she replies "I will only dance with one ham-ham . . ."  
  
"Me, right?" Stan says with a smile.  
  
"Bijou! Don't answer him! He is, like, sooo stupid and has, like, noooo feelings, ok?" Sandy stands by her.  
  
"I believe you, Bijou. Sparkle disgraces the title of 'ham-ham'! We are going to figure out how to show that Sparkle is dull!" Pashmina states.  
  
"Ook wee." Penelope tells her.  
  
"You think?" Pashmina questions. "Yeah that was pretty corny . . . . my bad."  
  
"Korn!" shouts Howdy.  
  
". . . .zu zu zu . . . .Howdy is obsessed . . . . . zu zu zu . . . . ." Snoozer truthfully adds.  
  
"WHAT! NO I AIN'T!!!!" Howdy disagrees even though it's probably quite true.  
  
"Yeah, like, me and Penelope were going to sleep over at Pashmina's. Why don't you, like, tag along." Sandy suggests to Bijou.  
  
"Vwell . . . Maria EEZ gone . . . . soooo ok I guess . . . ." She answers.  
  
"Ook wee!"  
  
At Laura's School: The Dance  
  
"Yeah so my cousin wants us to stay at her house tonight!" June tells Laura, Kylie, and Kana.  
  
"Stephanie? Oh that sounds perfect! I'm in!"  
  
"Me too! Your cousin is sooo nice!"  
  
"What about you, Laura? Wanna come?" June asks her friend.  
  
"Um . . . . ok sure! I'll go!" she responds.  
  
"Great! I'll go call her now." June leaves to do so.  
  
"Oh, shoot! We have to tell our parents! Let's go you two!" Kylie says.  
  
June, Kylie, and Kana leave for the payphone. Laura stays behind. This was her favorite song. But the wonderful sound of the music is disturbed.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Laura shouts.  
  
"Oh! Laura, I'm sorry! My friends and I were fooling around and I hit into you!" It was Travis.  
  
"OH NO! It was nothing really! You just scared me that's all!" Laura was blushing furiously.  
  
Travis put the matter behind him. "So, how are you enjoying the dance so- "  
  
"Hey you two lovebirds!!!! Mind if I cut in!"  
  
"Alberto!" Laura was now digusted.  
  
This chapter was submitted so that I don't get killed. 


End file.
